Communications systems today are moving rapidly from a hierarchical model to a modular distributed model. Resources, and particularly computing resources, can include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile communication devices, etc. Management of various resources in enterprise systems (e.g., corporate systems) is becoming more and more important, not only for data security reasons, but also to ensure compliance with existing financial and legal policies and to provide reliable services. Resource management includes monitoring health, pushing software, updating versions and handling other resource related issues. The resources are typically either remotely managed, and may employ an agent component at the resources or may be agentless. Typically, in an agent or agentless management of resources, a central server may be used to remotely monitor each entity and perform the management activities.